Inuyasha is Batman?
by Lappy Love
Summary: Yes, he is! Inuyasha is Batman and he's here to save Japan and his contract! Watch him face the odds against: Yura, the hairy woman; The American Idols; and some other people with messed up names!
1. The Beginning of a Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But if I did....wow. Nor do I own Batman.  
  
**********  
  
This is a version of the original Batman show but with Inuyasha. Don't ask where I got this idea. I think it was the coffee.  
  
Note: Shippo is supposed to be Robin, so he'll constantly be saying 'holy (insert something here)'  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha: "I am Inuyasha, world renowned superhero extraordinaire! And this is my trusty sidekick Shippo!" * gesturing towards Shippo *  
  
Shippo: "Holy personal injury Inuyasha! It's Miroku, your butler who is actually like that cool butler Batman had!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Excellent work Shippo! Let's see what he has to say!"  
  
Miroku: * pops up with tray with wine glass on it (filled with water) and a fake, thin mustache* "Inuyasha! There seems to be a crisis!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Umm... What is it Miroku? An insidious plot to destroy the earth, a plan to kidnap Kagome, STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE?"  
  
Miroku: "Even worse then strawberry cheesecake."  
  
Inuyasha: * sigh * "Good, I've had enough of those for one lifetime!"  
  
Miroku: * looks all scary and foreshadowing * "No. It's Yura the Hairy Woman."  
  
Shippo: "Holy printers! Not Yura the Hairy Woman?!"  
  
Miroku: "Yes, Yura the Hairy Woman."  
  
Inuyasha: * totally ruining dramatic moment * "Isn't it Yura of the Hair?"  
  
Miroku: "NO! I mean.. um... Her new name is Yura the Hairy Woman." *starts to have the smile you get when you're stifling laughter *  
  
Inuyasha: "Fine then! To the Inu-mobile!!!"  
  
* Dun na dun na dun na dun na * (this is the part where they change scenes and they have the corny music play and Batman's signal zooming in and out. Well think of this as the same except for it's a shadow of Inuyasha's head zooming in and out.)  
  
* The Inu-mobile turns out to be a mule pulling a wagon of hay *  
  
Inuyasha: * resting head on hand while sitting * "We need a new Inu- mobile." * he starts to get creative* "Yeah, one that goes about 200 mph and has cool headlights and a spotlight that shows my signal in the sky and a flag... A cool radio, tires with pointy spikes on the sides so that when I bump into people they .... Um... die..... (ect.)"  
  
* Shippo is totally ignoring Inuyasha and thinking of good things he can call holy sees Yura the Hairy Woman controlling a lot of people and sitting in her tree of ..hairs.*  
  
Shippo: "Holy spray paint Inuyasha!!" * points at Yura * "It's Yura the Hairy Woman!!!"  
  
* Inuyasha springs up and then puts on his silly little face mask that covers his upper face*  
  
Inuyasha: "Get the night scene set ready!!" * in serious voice * "Let's get to work."  
  
* Dun na dun na dun na dun na *  
  
Yura: "Oh me, oh my. This is far too easy. I'll have all their hairgel soon so that I can start my raging hair of death plot to cover the world in hair."  
  
Inuyasha: * Up from a cliff with the night scene behind him * "I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Inuyasha!!"  
  
Shippo: "Holy Inuyashas!! And me, his sidekick Shippo!!!"  
  
* Shippo dramatically points a finger at Yura*  
  
Shippo: "YOU WILL BE STOPPED YURA THE HAIRY WOMAN!!!!"  
  
Yura: * rolls eyes * "It's not 'Yura the Hairy Woman'!!!! It's Yura of the Hair!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: "You can't fool us Hairy Woman!!!!!!!! We know that that's your name because my fateful butler Miroku told me!!!"  
  
Meanwhile back at Inu's mansion  
  
* Miroku's stuffing Inuyasha's money into a bag and twisting his mustache evilly *  
  
Miroku: "I can't believe that fool believed me!"  
  
Okay back to where we were  
  
Yura: "He lied!!!!!!! He probably told you that was my name because I wouldn't accept his payment for something he wanted me to do!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Forget about it Hairy Woman!!! Miroku is not perverted like that!!"  
  
Shippo: "NOW DIE HAIRY WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* Shippo starts throwing some useless attacks at Yura, in which bounce right off of her *  
  
Yura: * sweatdrop * "Whatever possessed me to take this job?"  
  
* Inuyasha leaps at Yura and starts blindly cutting at her, which is kinda useless because of the fact, Yura's invincible until that little skull thingy is destroyed. *  
  
* But then in the nick of time... *  
  
Kagome: "Don't fear, for I am here!!"  
  
Everyone: * anime fall *  
  
Kagome: * points thumb at her chest * "Yes I am the great Kagome!!! But not Kagome from the modern world!" * Points at upper mask thingy she has too * "I am the great Kagome, MASTER OF TIME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "You're nothing but a master of idioticy, you wench!"  
  
Kagome, MASTER OF TIME: "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: * slams into ground * "Stupid wench...."  
  
Kagome: * pulls out the red skull from nowhere * "Ah-ha!!!! I have the source of your power, Yura the Hairy Woman!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yura: "NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! AND IT'S YURA OF THE HAIR YOU DIMWITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shippo: * finally catching on to what's happening * "Holy c-d ROMs!!! Kagome, if you destroy the skull maybe it'll stop Hairy Woman!!"  
  
Kagome: "My thoughts exactly Shippo!!!"  
  
* Kagome takes skull and throws it into the ground. It scatters and Yura becomes a pile of dust. *  
  
Everybody: "YYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Yes!!! Another job well done!!!!!"  
  
Shippo: * points at pile of Yura dust where she is emerging so that she can get some lunch * HOLY HAIRY WOMAN EMERGING FROM A PILE OF DUST!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango: * who just appeared from nowhere * "No, she's just going to get some lunch from the staff table."  
  
Kagome: "Yum, what do they have?"  
  
Sango: "Well today they have turkey sand ..... PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* Sango clobbers Miroku with her boomerang because he just popped out of nowhere and groped her. *  
  
Inuyasha: "Well. Until next time........ Bye!!!!"  
  
* Dun na dun na dun na dun na ddddduuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn *  
  
****************  
  
Suggestions are happily excepted (unless they're total flames) 


	2. Aren't you the American Idols?

Ah-Ha!!!!!!! Four reviews! Even though it isn't much, it doesn't take much to make me happy ^_^!!!! Anywaz here's the character line up (just so you don't get confused):  
  
Batman- Inuyasha (DUH!)  
  
Robin- Shippo (Holy men in tights!)  
  
Alfred- Miroku (evilly twists fake mustache)  
  
Batgirl- Kagome (MASTER OF TIME)  
  
Catwoman- Sango (but she's not Batman's lover in this .... that would be weird.)  
  
The Joker- Naraku (OF COURSE!!!!! MOST EVIL VILIAN)  
  
Harley Quinn- Kagura  
  
Ivy- Kikyo (imagine Inu-chan when he sees her in that little costume....NOT!)  
  
And of Course Minions (Yura, Lighting Brothers, Kanna, ect.)  
  
And that's about it.....  
  
:: Dun na dun na dun na dun na dun na dun na ::  
  
Inuyasha: "Gosh, I'm sure glad we finally got rid of that hairy lady. I think she was starting to perspire."  
  
Kagome: "I'm glad too. But what do you think will be our next obscure adventure?"  
  
Inuyasha: "I don't know Kagome. But we'll find out soon!"  
  
:: Some guy on the crew hands Inuyasha and Kagome a script::  
  
Inuyasha: * puts on some reading glasses * "Ah, I see! We're going to face the Lighting Brothers!"  
  
Shippo: "Holy Fish on a Stick, Inuyasha! Do you think we can defeat them?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Well, we'll just have to cut to the next scene and see!"  
  
:: Dun na dun na dun an dun na dun na dun na ::  
  
Hiten: "Manten."  
  
Manten: * brushing small bits of hair and humming 'Opps I did it again' *  
  
Hiten: "MANTEN! YOU DENSE WHALE! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"  
  
Manten: "What? Oh, okay!"  
  
Hiten: "We're in the script this time. But to make sure we don't die and come back later on, we have to make sure we don't die."  
  
Manten: "Got it: Don't die." * paused * "But what if we do die?"  
  
Hiten: * sigh * "Then I guess we'll just have to sign up for the Barchlorette again."  
  
Manten: "But they said I looked like that whale Shammo and they don't want me."  
  
Hiten: "Well, they wanted me because I'm devilishly good looking!"  
  
Manten: "But didn't they give us a restricting order?"  
  
Hiten: * vein pop * "Shut up."  
  
:: Then from out of nowhere there's a really cheap looking background behind Inuyasha, the MASTER OF TIME, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. ::  
  
Sango: "Hey Miroku, we weren't here when they fought the Lighting Brothers, were we?"  
  
Miroku: * twists mustache * "No.... guess we better go back to my place."  
  
:: Sango uses Hiraikotsu to impale Miroku and then she leaves. ::  
  
Inuyasha: "Let's get them Kagome!"  
  
Kagome: * dramatically points finger * "Yes, let's!" * pauses then gasps * "Oh... Oh my GOSH!!!!!!!! AREN'T YOU TWO CLAY AND RUBEN FROM AMERICAN IDOL?!!  
  
Hiten and Manten: "Eh?"  
  
Kagome: * now hopping up and down with hearts in her eyes * "YOU ARE, YOU ARE, YOU ARE!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"  
  
Hiten and Manten: * look at each other then pull out the script *  
  
Hiten: "This isn't in the script!"  
  
Manten: "Why do I have to be the fat one?"  
  
Hiten: "How do you presume you're Ruben?"  
  
Manten: * blush * "No reason."  
  
Hiten: "Oh, because you're about the same stature?"  
  
Manten: "Shut up!" * breaths fire *  
  
Hiten: "You know, you should really start taking Tic-Tac for that fire- breath-thing."  
  
:: Manten and Hiten get in a fight over nothing ::  
  
Inuyasha: * looks at Kagome then the Lighting Brothers * * sweatdrops and sighs *  
  
Shippo: "Holy matrimony, Inuyasha!! Don't you think that we should get them before it's too late?!"  
  
Inuyasha: * sighs and pulls out Tetsusaiga * "Yeah."  
  
:: Inuyasha swings Tetsusaiga and the two disappear ::  
  
Kagome: "YOU KILLED THE AMERICAN IDOLS!!! HOW DARE YOU??!!"  
  
Shippo: "Holy British tightwad American Idol judge, Kagome! They weren't the American Idols!"  
  
Kagome: "Oh, really?" * Shippo nods * "Okay then, it must just be I wasn't wearing my contacts, either that or I didn't take my Ritalin this morning."  
  
Inuyasha: "Probably both."  
  
Kagome: "WHY YOU! OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Why me?"  
  
*******  
  
Sorry about not updating, but I didn't have any ideas.  
  
The chapter stinks, I know and I was NOT making fun of Ruben. I actually think he's a very good singer. 


End file.
